Recent digital cameras can display, on a display device, information concerning image files in a removable memory.
Unfortunately, none of these recent digital cameras can notify a user whether each image file in the removable memory has authentication data. Therefore, even an image file having authentication data is erased by mistake. Note that authentication data is data necessary to a process of authenticating whether image data in an image file is altered.
Also, no recent digital cameras are designed by taking account of how to display, on a limited screen, information indicating whether an image file has authentication data.